


take the heat

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Suggestive Themes, dick sucking, jisung kind of deep throats a popsicle, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a hot summer day, and the way Jisung is looking absolutely delicious in a pair of short shorts and a popsicle between his lips has Minho craving something far more than an ice cold treat.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	take the heat

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the spiciest thing i’ll ever write also there’s a snippet of dick sucking near the end of the fic but it’s nothing too explicit. enjoy!

June first had marked the beginning of summer and proved a testament to an inevitable climate change.

Fans were on full blast, lights were turned off, and the old guy who lived next door to Minho’s house had his wrinkly upper body on full display as he sunbathed out in the blistering heat.

“Oh gross.” Said neighbor’s glistening sweat that Minho could spot from his house’s second floor was not a sight he wished to see. 

“Hey Minho!” Han Jisung is a god damn savior on an extremely boring, hot day. Jisung yells Minho’s name and some profanities mixed in as well all the way from the ground outside of Minho’s house. Minho perks out of his window, looks down at Jisung who’s looking up at him from ground level.

“Minho, open the damn door already it’s hot as shit out here!”

“Jisung stop fuckin’ yelling!”

“You’re yelling too shut up!”

Minho giggles to himself and makes his way out of his room, runs downstairs and opens the front door to an enthusiastic Jisung standing pretty on his welcome mat. 

He gives Jisung a quick once over, just enough so it doesn’t look anything less than friendly, and notices he has his signature orange short shorts on. The ones that display his pliable thighs just right, hug his ass-

“Minho stop staring at my thighs and get me a popsicle, it’s so hot out here,” Jisung’s lack of dignity will never fail to astonish Minho’s self righteousness.

Walking over to the fridge while Jisung makes himself comfortable on the couch (legs right on top of the couch’s arm rest and all), Minho grabs both of them a popsicle. One mango, the other strawberry. 

“Minho where are your parents?”

“They went on a business trip or something for the weekend.”

“We should make out.” God, this kid had no shame. 

“Jisung how many times do I have to tell you to get a grip.”

“What! You can’t blame me,” An exaggerated pout makes its way on Jisung’s face, “You’re kind of hot.”

“I know.”

“The moment’s over, give me my popsicle.”

Minho walks over to the couch and lifts Jisung’s legs off the couch’s arm rest, placing them on his lap instead. When he hands Jisung the popsicle, the younger is quick to unwrap the already melting strawberry treat.

“Minhooo you talked too long, it’s starting to melt already,” The melted popsicle juices drip down between Jisung’s fingers. In an instance, Jisung is quick to lick between his fingers, even engulfing the digits fully past his lips. That’s hot. Like, really hot. 

“Can you not eat your entire hand right in front of me?”

Jisung takes his fingers out of his mouth in exaggerated offense.

That look of mock offense is soon replaced by a look of sheer mischief.

“I look good sucking on my fingers don’t I?” Jisung has a damn smirk on his face as he brings the tip of the strawberry popsicle to his lips, sucking on it just a bit. 

He keeps his eyes locked with Minho’s as more of the popsicle disappears past his pretty red lips. Jisung even has the audacity to flutter his eyes shut, hallowing his cheeks around the cold treat sitting heavy on his tongue, holding the stick loosely as he guides it in and out of his mouth. Minho would be damned if he didn’t say it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Minho would also be damned if he didn’t say he wanted to see Jisung do that to him on a _certain_ area. He’s surprised at his _own_ vulgarity.

When Jisung removes the length of the popsicle from the heat of his mouth, a string of saliva connects his lips with the tip of it. Minho thinks that that’s truly the cherry on top. 

“Han fucking Jisung.” 

Minho pulls Jisung by the legs, lifting the younger by the waist and situating him atop his thighs. The act catches Jisung off guard, but soon enough he has that mischievous look on his face once again.

“Can I kiss you Minho?” Jisung and him had always had a push and pull relationship, and he’s surprised that the younger is the first to make such a bold move.

“That’s not the proper way to ask for something, Jisung,” It’s Minho’s turn to form a mischievous grin.

“ _May_ I kiss you?” Jisung has those signature puppy dog eyes, and damn, Minho just can’t say no. 

When Minho pulls Jisung even closer, they crash lips with one another in an almost animalistic haste, popsicles long forgotten and left to melt on the cold wooden floor.

It’s everything other than sweet and soft, it’s almost _sinful_ and their tongues mingling together is insanely messy and undeniably hot. Minho feels all the hairs on his body standing on end, and it’s as if he’s been possessed by some crazy good sex god because the way he slides his hands underneath Jisung’s shorts has the younger _moaning_ right into his mouth, has Jisung ever so slightly grinding down on Minho’s thigh. He’s never seen Jisung this way, this _vulnerable_ , assuming that the younger’s boldness would prevail even in the bedroom (or couch, in this case). But he’d be lying if he said having such an insanely cocky and insanely pretty boy reduced to a mess of desperation in his very own lap didn’t make his ego swell like fucking crazy.

“Never thought you’d be the type to get this desperate, Han Jisung,” Minho slides his hands even further up Jisung’s shorts, cupping the younger’s ass. 

“Is this okay?” Minho still wants to make sure Jisung is comfortable with all this, he’s always put the younger’s comfort first.

“Yea, fuck- fuck Minho, please,” Minho feels his heart melt and he shouldn’t find the younger begging like this _cute_ , but he just does. He’s always been fond of Jisung.

“What do you want, Hannie?” He looks him in the eyes now, and suddenly he’s feeling like the greatest romantic on the damn planet.

Instead of saying anything, Jisung simply drops down onto the cold floor, sits himself between Minho’s spread legs and grips his thighs as he looks up at him.

Jisung looks up at Minho from his position between the older’s legs, asking for permission. Minho nods his head in a silent _yes_ , and he feels his heart rate skyrocket.

“You’re so damn pretty,” Minho’s head spins at the praise, and although he’s hit with the intense feeling of love, his growing arousal overtakes his body in a heartbeat. 

“That’s great but _please_ do something already,” Jisung has that signature look of cockiness overtake his features and _damn, I’m gonna have to teach him a lesson one day_ is all Minho can think about when he feels the boy’s hands make quick work of his pants zipper. 

When Jisung finally pulls Minho’s pants and boxers down to his ankles in one swift motion, popping the older’s dick in his mouth like Minho’s a treat he’s been waiting forever for, Minho notices how Jisung’s stretched lips working up and down his cock are still stained red from his strawberry popsicle. And when Minho finally comes with a low grunt down Jisung’s throat, the younger desperately swallows it because it _is_ a hot summer's day after all, and Jisung had been dying to have a taste of something sweeter than melted sugar all day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i can not write more than 1k please forgive me 🙏🙏🙏


End file.
